1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary cooling apparatus which is structured such that a filter having air permeability is arranged so as to oppose to an ambient air intake port of a condenser of a refrigerating cycle, and the ambient air is cooled by heat exchange between the ambient air sucked into the ambient air intake port through the filter and a water content supplied to the filter.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
It is necessary to cool the condenser used in the refrigerating cycle of air conditioning, freezing and refrigerating apparatuses and the like, for liquefaction of a refrigerant. An air cooled type apparatus in which the condenser is cooled by air is inexpensive because an apparatus structure is simple, however, has a problem that a cooling efficiency of a store room or a living room is lowered at a high temperature time in summer. In order to solve the problem mentioned above, it has been variously proposed to use an auxiliary cooling apparatus in addition to an air cooled type outdoor machine (a condenser).
As one example of the auxiliary cooling apparatus, the applicant of the present invention has already proposed a structure in which a mat having a filter with air permeability is arranged so as to oppose to a heat radiating portion of the condenser, and the air sucked into the heat radiating portion is cooled by cooling water which flows downward from an upper portion of the mat to a lower portion thereof (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-3806).